


A Satisfying Workout

by chibinecco



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fully Clothed, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, That's not a tag yet? I'm stunned... It's definitely a thing... Whatever. It's a tag now!, exercise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: Viktor has come up with a new way of motivating Yuuri to do his sit ups. Yuuri loves and hates it soverymuch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something to get my head in the game to write for my Big Bang assignment this afternoon. I saw [this](http://sheepskeleton.tumblr.com/post/159085734580/make-out-work-out-session-yuuri-is-able-to-do) picture by [Sheepskeleton](http://sheepskeleton.tumblr.com) yesterday, and felt _inspired_ ^3~
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

Thirty-seven.

Yuuri isn't quite sure how they came to do his sit ups like this.

Thirty-eight.

It was some kind of joke? Or Yuuri was just tired that day, and Viktor felt like flirting?

Forty.

Viktor always feels like flirting though, and Yuuri is almost always tired, so who can really tell.

Forty-three.

All Yuuri knows for certain is that he _loves_ doing his sit ups now almost as much as he _hates_ them.

Forty-five.

Sit ups weren't exactly a hardship before. Yuuri enjoys the feeling of well-worked muscles and exhausted strength at the end of a good workout. But this… is a whole new kind of agony Yuuri hadn't ever realized he could feel before.

Forty-nine.

Yuuri pulls the muscles of his abdomen upright once more, pressing a kiss to Viktor's lips and falls back to the ground flat.

Fifty.

Viktor is kneeling at Yuuri's feet, holding them flat to the ground, counting out the reps each time Yuuri rises. He leans forward over the other man's knees and-

Fifty-one.

Yuuri falls back to the ground with a groan that isn't entirely due to the exertion. He feels almost lightheaded. His face is flushed, his heart is pounding, he's sweating and panting, and he can't tell anymore how much of it is from his workout and how much of it is because _Viktor_. Beautiful, perfect, gorgeous, _evil_ Viktor is just _there_ counting away.

Fifty-four.

Viktor wants it as much as Yuuri does though. Yuuri can see the bulge in the other man's sweats plain as the one rising between his own thighs.

Fifty-six

Yuuri takes a shuddering breath. He has no idea how Viktor keeps track.

Fifty-eight.

Yuuri can't imagine being able to count in Japanese, let alone English with Viktor _right there_.

Fifty-nine

Yuuri whines as he goes up this time, muscles shaking.

Fifor-Sixty!

Viktor almost loses count, and Yuuri smiles, half-laughing as he drops to the ground and rises up again. The steady throb between his legs, the heavy puff of Viktor's breath on his face, the aching want in every fiber of his being. It's all he can think about.

Sixty-four.

Viktor keeps counting.

Seventy-one.

Yuuri continues to move. Up and down. Up and down. It makes him groan to think of a different up and down he wants. Inside him. Rocking, thrusting, bouncing.

Eighty.

Up and down, up and down. Soon. He'll have that soon. They both will. They can't not, and it's a _damned_ good thing the gym is empty except for them.

Eighty-seven.

The strain of exertion is starting to get ot Yuuri. He can feel his muscles aching. He pushes through it. As much as he can. He needs to keep going. Needs to get better and stronger, build up his strength and his stamina for his jumps and his spinns, for his Viktor.

Ninety-four.

Yuuri _wants_. And Viktor _wants_ , and Yuuri just wants to be fucking _done_ with his sit ups already because these tiny, quick and gone kisses are just not _enough_.

One-hundred.

Yuuri drops back to the ground and blinks up at the ceiling with a gasp. That's-

In no time, he's pinned forcefully to the ground and _ravished_ by Viktor's lips and tongue and body, and Yuuri practically screams into his mouth, wrapping both arms around Viktor's shoulders and just clinging.

His back is sore from the hard ground, his abs are sore from the hard work. He can barely move without trembling even without the all-consuming lust racing through his veins. They barely make it a handful of seconds, writhing and thrusting and aching in the middle of the floor before they're shuddering into each other's arms.

"Oh god…."

"Yuuri…" Viktor swallows thickly, pushing up on his elbows to look into Yuuri's eyes.

"Viktor…"

The other man leans down, pressing their lips together into just one more kiss. Long and slow and languorous. A small eternity consuming each other's souls before breaking.

Viktor collapses across Yuuri's chest, and Yuuri tangles his fingers, shaking only slightly, into the other man's hair. He stares dreamily up at the ceiling.

He can't move, his body aches, he's covered in sweat and grime and his clothes are slowly starting to stick to him unpleasantly. Yuuri can't think of a better workout he's ever had in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think ^.^


End file.
